Frozen Shadows
by dracos160
Summary: Everyone believed that Finn, the great Hero of Ooo, was the last human alive. When Marceline, the self-titled vampire queen, runs across another one in her travels, how will it affect our beloved hero? And how is the Ice King mixed up in all of this? FinnXMarceline elements, because im a sucker for those two. Teen for some violence and graphic scenes latter in the story.
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone, just thought id let you know that this is my very first fanfic, just testing the waters a bit you know? Anyways, id love to hear your feedback, let me know if you like the story so far, and how it can be improved for the future. We'll see how these first bits do, and if enough people are into it, ill keep it going. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of its character, they belong to the mad genius Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network. I DO however own Anthony, who you will be properly introduced too latter on.**

**P.S. Fedoras are awesome.**

**P.P.S. Marceline is the by far my favorite character, sorry Finn and Ice King, you can't compare to the awesomeness that is Marcie.**

The cool wind rushed by her pale grey face as she flew across the grassy plains. Her long black hair fluttered behind her, forced back by the speed at which she flew.  
The sound of the wind in her ears, the twinkling stars dotting the night sky above, it was perfect. She smirked slightly, enjoying the night. It was nice; exploring gave her a sense of adventure she craved, much like her human friend with the silly white hat. She was Marceline, the self-titled vampire queen, and she was content, floating there high in the sky, searching for something of interest. A long, drawn out howl caught her attention, her pointed ears flicking towards the sound.

She smiled wickedly, the wolves sounded like they had found new prey. She tracked them by the occasional howl, until the howls came to a hill. Marceline sniffed the air, and retched as the smell of rancid meat assaulted her senses. The wolves howled again, this time much closer. She gently flew up to the crest of the grassy hill, and gasped at what she saw. A small shack, shattered and broken, with smoke rising from the wreckage stood out against the landscape. The wolves had gathered in a small pack and where combing the shack, growling and sniffing everywhere. They moved slow and deliberate, searching for something. Just to the side of the house, a fence surrounded a small, ruined garden with a tombstone in the center of it. A tall oak stood guard just outside the fence. The grave looked fresh, the dirt hastily piled on top.

One of the wolves broke off from the pack and sniffed at the grave. It began digging at the grave, slowly clawing its way through the soft earth. Just before it reached what lie beneath, a young man leaped out of the tree on to the wolf's back, pinning it beneath him. A dark blue hoodie covered his body, but the hood had flopped open when he leapt, revealing his snow white hair. The wolf didn't even have time to yelp before its neck was slit with a small knife, ending its life. The man's daring impressed Marceline as she watched the scene unfold. Unfortunately for him, the leap had spread his scent into the air, catching the other wolves' attention. They dashed around the corner and snarled at their prey, their fangs hungry for flesh, and vengeance for their fallen comrade. The man stared them down, his demeanor cool, but cautious. The alpha of the pack pushed his way through the others and came up to the man, growling, but its teeth remained unbarred. The man garbled out some strange broken growl to the alpha. He stared at the man and howled loudly. The pack dispersed, with a few stragglers dragging their paws as they left.

Marceline floated, dumbfounded as to how this man hadn't ended up wolf chow. The man turned towards her, his eyes narrowing to the spot she had occupied moments ago. Marceline gasped, the man was a human, a real, live human. His eyes a deep brown color, he looked to be only around nineteen years of age. As far as she had known, Finn was the last human in existence. The man scanned the area once more, before turning back to the wolf. Marceline thanked the stars she could become invisible, her vampire instincts thirsting for this human's blood contorting her face in pain at resisting. The human scanned the area once more, before looking to the wolf, and the grave it had been digging. He looked down at the grave sadly, pain clear on his pale face.

His cool demeanor faltered for a moment, as he re-covered the grave, blinking back tears. With a final sigh, the human went into the ruined shack, and came back with a worn messenger bag on his shoulder. Lifting his hood, he started walking; right in the direction Marceline was hidden. She quickly flew upwards to avoid him. He slowly disappeared behind the hilly landscape. Marceline hastily flew back towards her old tree house; she couldn't wait to see the look on Finn's face when he found out about this other human.


	2. Chapter 1: Tree House Tangle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. They belong to Pendelton Ward, the mad genuis, and Cartoon Network. Im just the evil puppet master bending their characters to my will, MUAHAHAHAH...Ahem. Well, enjoy!**

"Hey man, get up!" Jake said, poking the sleeping form of Finn.

Finn groaned, turning over in his sheets, not wanting to leave their warm embrace.

"I made bacon pannncakesss," Jake chimed

Finn shot up straight and leapt down from the bed to floor below, rolling as he hit the floor. He dashed into the kitchen. On a small plate on the table, a stack of pancakes so tall it nearly touched the ceiling lay, just waiting to be devoured. Finn gasped and beamed at his friend.

"Dude, this has got to be the best breakfast ever. Of all time," Finn said in awe.

"Quit staring and dig in man!" yelled Jake as he dove headfirst into the pancakes.

Pancakes flew everywhere, as the pair of friends devoured pancake after pancake. Even poor little Beemo got a large pancake stuck on his face. Just as the two were finishing, a stifled laughter broke out from the ceiling above them. They both looked up and gasped at Marceline's smirking face staring down at them.

"M-Marceline!" Jake coughed out, his mouth stuffed with pancakes.

She laughed at his shocked expression and said, "Who else? Do I look like one of those pesky princesses to you?"

Finn laughed a bit at Jakes bemused expression before asking, "So what's up Marcie?"

She groaned a bit at the use of his cutesy nickname for her but smiled in spite of it and replied, "Oh I was just in the area needed a place to crash because of the sun and all; I forgot my hat you see. Also got loads of stories you might like to hear, but first…got anything red? I'm exhausted from all the travel I've done lately."

"Awesome! Knowing you they're probably totally mathematical! Um…here I'll take a look."

Finn rummaged through their massive refrigerator and pulled out a bowl of strawberries for her. She flew down from the ceiling and took the bowl from his hands, floating towards the living room as she did so.

"Well you two have fun with your story time, I gotta get going. Me and Lady have a date today and I can't be late like last time, nearly chewed my head off for that," Jake said as he stretched out the window.

"Cool bro, see you later," Finn replied as he waved goodbye.

Marceline drained a strawberry of color and dropped it down towards Finn, who promptly caught it in his mouth and smiled. It was a little game of theirs that had started the first time the two had met. It had become a sort of ritual of theirs every time she visited.

She smiled as he ate the now colorless berry and floated down to the couch, lying across it, her head in his lap.

Finn's cheeks colored slightly as he said, "Um…so what was that you said about stories?"

Marceline smirked, and laughed a bit at his embarrassment before saying, "I don't bite weenie, much."

Finn blushed even more but remained silent.

"Let's see….I paid a visit to the fire kingdom, they wanted me to play a concert for them, and I played around a bit with the wolves, saw another human," she listed off dismissively.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What!" Finn shouted in surprise

She laughed at his surprise and smiled, taunting him with her knowledge. "Oh? Something peak your interest?"

"You saw another human?! Mathematical! You have got to tell me about it!" Finn exclaimed, his voice filled with excitement.

She laughed and smirked at him before replying, "Well, I don't know that much, but while I was out with the wolves, I followed them to a dark, broken old shack way out in the grasslands. Turns out they had found an old grave site, with a human guarding it. He had snow white hair, making him stick out like a sore thumb, but he kept it hidden under a hood. Wolves started digging, and he leapt out, killing one of them. Somehow he convinced the others to leave by talking to their pack leader, last I saw of him he was headed towards the Candy Kingdom."

"Whoa…a real human…I thought I was the last one left! Man it feels good not being alone! I thought maybe Susan was a human too, but she had gills," Finn said.

"Alone? What about Jake? And Bonibell? Heck what about me? And who's Susan?"

"Jakes like a brother to me, and PB's a good friend too! You're a radical dame that I'm happy to call a friend, wouldn't trade any of you for the world! I just meant that it's nice not being the only one left of my kind. Oh…right I never told you about Susan. Well you see she was this big, muscular girl I ran into underground that looks almost human, but she has gills on her neck."

"Hahaha, you're such a weenie sometimes, I was only kidding. Huh, you meet the strangest people when we're not together."

Finn rolled his eyes and looked out his window towards the Candy Kingdom.

"Hey Marcie?" he asked, looking into her violet and sanguine eyes

"What's up, weenie?" she said with a smirk

"You think you could help me find this guy? I'd really like to talk to him, who knows maybe he knows if there's even more humans left."

"Hmm…I suppose I could, but what's in it for me?" she said jokingly

"Ah come on Marcie, pleaaaase? It'd mean a lot to me," he said, looking at her with puppy dog eyes

She just rolled her eyes and said, "Alright alright I'll help you find this guy, but can it wait till tonight? I need to grab some stuff from my house, and I can't exactly do that while the sun is out without my hat or umbrella."

"Oh right, duh, sorry. You must be tired, you can crash on my bed if you like, I'll wake you up when the sun goes down," replied Finn

"Really? Thanks Finn, I think I might just take you up on that offer."

She floated over to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek, laughing as he turned cherry red. She floated up to Finn's small, animal skin bed and lay down, instead of floating above the bed as she normally slept. Finn shook off his shock at her small peck and set about packing items for the coming journey. He packed several cans of food, making sure some of them where red for Marceline, and various other essentials such as food, and water. Twirling his root sword around in a small circle, Finn strapped it to his pack, through a small loop meant for this purpose. He looked up out the window, seeing that the sun was still high in the sky, and sighed slightly. Marceline's steady breathing reached his ears and brought a small smile to his face.

_Heh, she's kinda cute when she's asleep. Whoa whoa wait a sec; this is Marceline we're talking about! She'd kill me if I said that!_

Finn shook his head, and groaned as he plopped down on the old, weathered sofa. His rest was quickly interrupted by a loud knock on the door

"Finn! I've got big news! You got to come out, pleaaaaasse," said a strained, slightly screechy voice.

Finn sighed, that voice could only belong to one person in all of Ooo.

"What do you want Ice king?" Finn groaned as he opened the door.

"I've got an apprentice now! Can you believe it? Someone actually wants to be around me! It'd better if it was a lady, but having a pupil is almost as good!" Ice king sputtered out, jumping up and down in excitement.

Finn's mind stopped for a moment, trying to process this new information.

_Someone ACTTUALY wants to learn from the ICE KING? This has gotta be some joke, or trick of his. Probably kidnapped another princess and is just trying to distract me. What if he isn't lying though? Who would ever want to learn from the Ice king? Dude's totally nuts! Can't hold against the guy after seeing that tape about his past but still. Man I gotta check this out, but I can't just forget about this human Marcie saw!_

"Whoa slow down there Ice King; how in globs name did you get an apprentice? Did you kidnap him or something?" Finn questioned, still slightly shocked.

"For once, no. He just wandered on into my kingdom without saying a word till he got to my castle. Kept looking at me funny, but Gunter liked him so I took him in! Oh this is going to be so much fun, finally someone to hang out with that actual came to me first!" said Ice king, almost giddy with excitement.

"What's this "apprentice" of yours look like?"

"Oh well, he's got kind of tan skin, and looks a lot like you, except he wears these things over his eyes, round and made of glass. Also his hair is as white as mine, but there's no way he's old enough to have white hair."

Finn froze, remembering Marceline's description of the human she saw.

_ He had snow white hair, making him stick out like a sore thumb, but he kept it hidden under a hood._

Finn gulped, and asked something he never thought he would ever want to do in his life.

"Ice King, would it be alright if….if I came over to visit latter?" Finn said through clenched teeth, spitting the words out as if they where rancid.

"YOU want to hang out with ME?! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! OF COURSE YOU CAN!"

Finn winced at Ice King's shriek, but managed to force a smile as the old man flew back towards his beloved tundra, using his bead as wings. Finn groaned, not looking forward to having to spend time with that psycho, but if it meant meeting another human, he'd do it.


End file.
